


Espaces (pré)liminaires

by Garanguay



Category: My Favorite Murder (Podcast), Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Death, Feminist Themes, Féminisme, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mystery, Revenge, Suspense, True Crime, United States, fantôme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: "Sa maison a trop de fenêtres.Rita était une proie facile. Elle vivait selon des rituels millimétrés, comme on obéit à un culte. Elle allait, tranquille, toujours aux mêmes heures du jour. Cartographier sa vie avait été aisé : son monde se limitait à un cadre étroit qu’on pouvait sans peine crever. Elle n’éteignait jamais la lumière, comme une gamine apeurée par le noir. Les fenêtres éclaboussaient les pins voisins, dessinaient un nouvel horizon à cette plaine vide. Rita vivait dans une maison isolée de tout.Et, cette nuit, il a bien l'intention de s'y introduire."Inspired by My Favorite Murder, the podcast.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> J'ai eu cette idée lorsque, encore aux États-Unis, je vivais dans une région grouillante de meurtriers, violeurs en série et autres monstres modernes. J'y ai découvert les podcast True Crime (notamment My favorite murder), que j'adorais mais qui me foutaient dans une telle rage qu'il fallait que j'exorcise ça. Alors voilà.

Sa maison a trop de fenêtres.  
Rita était une proie facile. Elle vivait selon des rituels millimétrés, comme on obéit à un culte. Elle allait, tranquille, toujours aux mêmes heures du jour. Cartographier sa vie avait été aisé : son monde se limitait à un cadre étroit qu’on pouvait sans peine crever. Elle n’éteignait jamais la lumière, comme une gamine apeurée par le noir. Les fenêtres éclaboussaient les pins voisins, dessinaient un nouvel horizon à cette plaine vide. Rita vivait dans une maison isolée de tout.  
Rita était d’une beauté fragile. On devinait qu’elle n’aurait pas survécu à d’autres époques. Elle aurait été de ces enfants malades, dont on fait des héroïnes tragiques avec un peu de patience. Rita était pâle, maigrelette, tout en arrêtes. Il pouvait voir ses articulations danser sous sa peau, à peine soutenues par des muscles fins. Son teint maladif était tout droit hérité de sa rousseur : ses éphélides n’en soulignaient que plus forcément les angles de son visage. Elle était belle malgré tout, il devait le reconnaître. Quelque chose dans ses yeux vert d’eau, picotés de cils clairs, dans ses joues toujours rosies, dans la délicatesse qu’elle avait pour traverser la vie. Elle empilait les textures, les motifs, les habits dans un chaos absolu. C’était une tâche de couleur sur le béton perle poisseux, sur les façades délavées, sur les trottoirs pâlots de cette petite ville.  
Rita semblait issue de la terre même. Elle en avait la consistance graveleuse, l’apparence pâlotte. Elle ne détonnait en rien avec ces courtes collines de gravier, ces étroits chemins blancs, ces arbustes épars. Le coin grouillait de carrières. La ville s’était construite sur les veines même du paysage, l’épuisant jusqu’à que le terrain tout entier s’effrite. Des tunnels s’étaient effondrés sur des machines et des hommes : on les avait secourus, déjà un peu squelettes, de justesse. Depuis, on se contentait de gargouiller la terre, sans trop insister.  
Cette ville avait dû être glorieuse, à cette époque. Elle avait dû être l’apogée d’années d’errance, de rêves pour d’autres. Elle avait été une terre promise, quand tout ce pays n’en était même pas encore un. Un temps, cela avait été l’horizon de toute une nation et puis, peu à peu, ils avaient recommencé à coloniser l’espace. Il s’était demandé, sur le chemin, si ces lieux avaient appartenu à d’autres, avant eux.  
Aujourd’hui, elle avait à peine un nom. Il se demande bien ce qui avait pu faire émerger cet amas fragile de maisonnées, des magasins, de grands hangars. Des champs s’étendaient à perte de vue, dévorant l’horizon et avec ça, toute notion de temps. Il était usé aux villes, aux rues pressées, à ces espaces qu’on grignote peu à peu. Il avait dû quitter ce terrain de chasse après avoir manqué de se faire attraper. Il avait cette vilaine habitude de retourner sur les lieux, juste pour cette sensation délirante de retrouver là un meuble, là un détail, tout en place et lui, en quelque sorte, partout.  
Il avait une obscure conscience de ceux qui les avaient précédés mais ne les voyait vraiment que comme des fantômes, reliquats d’un continent qui avait cessé avec leur arrivée. Des réserves de natifs américains côtoyaient en effet l’autoroute. Il pourrait faire un détour mais ça serait presque trop facile. Qui viendrait le poursuivre ? Qui aurait quelque chose à foutre de ces victimes ? Il préférait s’attaquer aux siens. Il préférait ces filles à qui on a toujours répété que le danger rôdait mais qui se croient, chez elles, à l’abri de toute catastrophe.  
Le plaisir état plus que sexuel. C’était un de ses délires qu’une minorité d’hommes avait jamais ressenti. Les découvreurs des cités Incas, sûrement. Les Vikings aux temps des pillages. Les Huns, déferlant sur l’Europe. L’Europe toute entière, gobant l’Afrique. Cette certitude qu’un bref instant, on est un dieu.  
Il restait modeste, malgré les années. Il prenait des weekends, des soirées, des semaines parfois à travailler depuis le cocon de sa voiture. Il allait de l’un à l’autre sans peine, veillant tranquillement aux trajets et habitudes de ses proies. Il passait les frontières sans que personne ne le retienne, ne le remarque. Il savait disparaître, se faire inexistant. Il savait perdre de la matière, comme on se dissout dans le monde environnant. Il orchestrait jusqu’à sa vie personnelle, pour que jamais on ne le soupçonne. Un mec comme lui, coupable ? Impossible, il était trop effacé, trop mou, trop doux.  
Il était insoupçonnable. Jamais il n’avait eu de comportements déplacés avec ses copines. Il entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses parents. Les weekends et certaines semaines de vacances, il s’occupait d’aller arroser les plantes de son voisin. Il babysittait parfois les gamins de sa voisine au bout du couloir, s’arrangeant pour toujours avoir un bol de bonbons à disposition. Il s’était manufacturé l’apparence d’un mec bien, juste bien pour que jamais personne ne remarque ni un excès de bonté, ni un excès de méchanceté.  
Il avait appris très tôt. Il venait des vallées citadines, où tous se pressaient dans de petits condominiums. Il est facile d’y cesser d’exister. Même pas la place de respirer - ça débordait déjà de partout. Il en avait gardé cette fâcheuse tendance au trop-plein : chez lui, s’accumulaient des meubles désaccordés, des vêtements sales, des chaussures orphelines, une manette là, des câbles de charge, une bosse à dent, des chaussettes, des bibelots obtenus à quelques fêtes foraines, la touillette coagulée de quelques cafés, des prospectus, des brosses picotées de cheveux, les bijoux de quelques ex, les traces toutes récentes de sa copine dans des bas, un mascara, une lime à ongles, un comics encore frais, des bouquins chiffons, une boîte de clous éventrée, un colis plein de douilles creuses, des plaids pour compenser le chauffage défectueux - tant en vérité qu’il peinait à avoir une vue d’ensemble. C’était bien son seul défaut, qui rendait dingue sa copine.  
Sa voiture, par contre, était d’un impeccable qui apaise les policiers. Il la lavait avec une attention maniaque, aspirant la moindre miette, la moindre poussière humaine, la moindre mèche. On l’aurait cru neuve, en cela impersonnelle. Il ne vivait vraiment que figé dedans, observant ses proies, notant leurs habitudes, leurs fréquentations, les détails qui, accumulés, font un être humain. Il se foutait qu’elles soient jeunes, jolies, il les voulait vulnérables.  
Les premières années, il était trop gourmand. Il recherchait des profils spécifiques, se permettait de picorer dans des quartiers du sien, avançait trop vite, se laissait déborder par ses émotions. Il avait manqué de se faire prendre quand il avait pris pour cible la voisine d’une de ses proies : la sécurité du complexe immobilier était si aisée à tromper qu’il s’était laissé trompé par son orgueil. Il ne s’était échappé qu’à peine, se fondant dans la masse de curieux.  
Il avait besoin de changement.  
Il avait trouvé Frida par internet. Avec les nouvelles technologies, tout devenait plus facile. Frida était très visible. Sur son compte Instagram, il avait pu dresser de détails l’emplacement de sa maison. Sur son compte facebook, son âge, ses relations, sa solitude. Il l’avait retrouvée sur des groupes de voisinage, confirmant sans peine son adresse.  
Il avait pu grignoter toute une parcelle d’elle, ses goûts, ses ambitions, ses convictions. Il y avait quelque chose de presque mesquin à la choisir, elle qui aurait haï un homme comme lui. Rita est féministe, travaillant même dans une association d’une bourgade voisine. Elle aide les femmes victimes de violences conjugales. Une cause admirable, il devait bien le reconnaître. Il n’a rien contre les gens engagés. Il les trouve juste ridicules, à s’escrimer contre des monstres plus gros que leurs poings. Des croisés sans pape, voilà tout. Il n’était même pas en colère contre Rita. Il méprisait un peu son empressement, son manichéisme, sa certitude d’un grand soir. Lui s’estimait réaliste, même, pragmatique. Il se contentait de peu, sans jamais trop insister.  
Il ne pouvait donc que la comprendre. Cette toute petite femme vivait à peine. Elle allait, le pas muet dans ses allées de tapis persan. Ses rires solitaires se perdaient dans les caissons en abeille, les mailles distendus des tapisseries, le gratouillé des miroirs, les marbres glissants, le bronze usé des poignées, jusque dans les moulures écrasées de l’argenterie. Elle se parlait à elle-même, envoyant répercuter sa voix dans le grand escalier, dans chaque porte jamais close, jusqu’aux plus hautains des étages. Il se serait presque étonné qu’elle n’ait pas peur. La maison était assez grande pour qu’un autre qu’elle y vive sans que jamais ils ne se croisent. Il avait pu, plusieurs fois, s’introduire dans les antichambres, les cuisines, jusque dans les caves où quelques bouteilles crevées patientaient encore. Elle n’avait rien vu, rien entendu. Jamais elle n’éteignait la lumière alors il avait été aisé de se glisser entre deux portes lambrissées. Les fenêtres éclaboussaient jusqu’aux pins voisins, inondant le gazon, avalant avidement chaque brin d’herbe, chaque caillasse, chaque détail dans les fourrées. Tout prenait, la nuit venue sur cette seconde lune, une nouvelle silhouette. On se serait cru sur une autre planète où ne demeurait, peu importe la ville proche, que cette maison. La lueur des étoiles couronnait péniblement les mansardes solitaires - personne, personne d’autre qu’elle allant dans les étages.  
Presque trop facile.  
Il examine le contenu de son sac. Il a acquis des réflexes, des habitudes. Combien d’années qu’il le fait ? Il compte en proies. Il peut passer des mois tranquille, sans trop y penser. Il se contente alors de passer en revue ses trophées - des petites culottes qu’il s’assure de conserver dans un sachet plastique. Il ne tuait pas et ne blessait pas : il se contentait d’objets. Un détail mais qui lui rappelle qu’à des kilomètres, il existe, il existe extrêmement fort pour quelqu’un qui ne connaît même pas son nom.  
Il a laissé de ses trainées dans les contrées environnantes. On aurait pu dessiner sa toile, mettre à jour ses logiques - seulement, il ne trahissait aucune trace. Il avait changé la vie de ses jeunes filles, sans qu’elles sachent qui il était. Lui savait tout d’elles. En cela, accumulant les données, les habitudes, les tics, les failles, il prenait déjà un peu de leur vie.  
Et puis il passait à l’attaque.  
C’était toujours décevant. Il passait bien des journées, à imaginer, préparer, prévoir alors le contact avec la réalité manquait souvent de charmes. C’était vite fini et alors il en revenait aux fantasmes. Il se demandait parfois s’il pouvait se passer de ce bref éclat, se contenter d’observer, d’imaginer, comme tant d’autres hommes qu’il croisait dans les ruelles, dans les stations services, jusqu’au fond des diners. Non. Il lui fallait plus. Il lui fallait Rita.  
Rita était blanche, la trentaine, célibataire. On semblait pouvoir la casser d’une caresse. Elle était minuscule. La maîtriser, la menacer, la prendre serait aisé.  
Il s’était demandé s’il ne fallait pas se signaler. Comme un séisme s’annonce subrepticement, laisser des indices. Lui donner une chance, même infime.  
Tant pis, il a trop hâte.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Au travail.

Il arrive après la nuit, quand des brumes acides redessinent le paysage. Il traverse les champs brillants, où perlent déjà quelques flaques de rosée. Il ne prête même plus attention au brouillard qui se dégage de la terre tout juste endormie : il sait où aller. Personne ne le connait dans cet état, voisin du sien.   
Ce soir est son grand soir.  
Rita avait hérité, sans qu’il comprenne trop comment, d’un de ses manoirs victoriens que les bourgeois des environs commandaient sur catalogue. Des épineux se massaient jusqu’à la frontière de son jardin, la coupant d’une monde. Le son même venait s’y heurter, avaler net l’autoroute voisine. Le paysage se massait en quelques mètres carrés et au centre de ce petit univers, le manoir. Il n’avait jamais été glorieux : on devinait le contreplaqué, l’ébranlé, le mou même de ses fondations. Il aurait pu crever ses murs de carton-pâte. Il se contente de passer par la grande porte, que les patios dissimulent de leurs ombres.  
Coinçant sa pipette entre les gonds, il les avait abreuvé d’huile jusqu’ils glissent. La serrure lui avait cédé sans peine. La porte s’était comme évanouie sous ses doigts. Un lent couloir s’étendait, tout allumé. Rita n’éteignait jamais la lumière, à croire qu’elle ne payait pas non plus la facture. Il se demanda brièvement si des parents lui cédaient ce petit caprice. Les poteaux électriques venaient mourir dans son chemin : seul son manoir était fourni en électricité, à des kilomètres.  
À pas prudent, il avisa le bronze des lampes, le pétillant des lustres de crystal, les miroirs usés, d’où on ne devinait bien que son ombre, comme gratouillé par le temps. Les chandeliers, les lampes, jusqu’aux feux de cheminée ne dessinaient aucune ombre où se dissimuler. Des escaliers en noyer disparaissaient vers d’autres étages, si cirés qu’ils en paraissaient mouillés. Ce manoir avait pu être grandiose, s’il ne faisait pas si vide.   
Les décorations semblaient avoir été placées par quelques décorateurs consciencieux, puisque les propriétaires ne se fatiguaient même plus à imaginer. Il n’avait rien contre les riches. Il aurait bien voulu être l’un d’entre eux, s’il n’y avait pas le plaisir de la chasse. Ça valait toutes les heures englouties, ça valait tous les risques, ça valait d’être oublié à sa mort. Il vivrait, sans que jamais son nom ne soit prononcé, dans le corps de ses victimes, dans les unes des journaux, dans les dossiers accumulés des policiers. Il était presque grisant de se faire créature mythologique. Il ne vivait vraiment que dissimulé dans sa voiture trop propre, à observer des gamines regagner leurs appartements.   
Rita était sa première maison. Il espérait presque que l’écho de ses actes n’en serait que plus fort. Certaines victimes ne parlaient pas. Il en était presque déçu. Ses efforts s’échouaient à un seul corps et avec elles, c’est un peu de lui qui mourrait. Pas celles-là. Il la ferait crier, après. Il n’aimait rien trop que de suivre les remous de l’affaire. Sa copine adorait les affaires criminels. Elle écoutait des podcasts, dévorait des documentaires, ne se doutait de rien. Il s’était permis de lui envoyer un message, assurant son alibi. Personne ne viendrait le chercher mais il se préférait prudent.   
Il ignorait si être retrouvé serait vraiment échouer.  
Presque distrait, il se permet d’admirer l’éclat des marbres, des laques, des volutes de bois. Il allait prudemment, caressant les veines grasses, le marqueté, le doré de ses meubles muets. De l’hêtre, du noyer, de l’acajou même dessinaient des volutes gras sur les meubles, les murs, les plafonds même. Là, des bahuts, des buffets prenaient forme sous le bronze des lampes. Les lustres dépitaient doucement sous les caissons sombres, où on ne devinait pourtant pas une toile d’araignée.   
Il n’avait vu aucune femme de ménage mais Rita s’agitait tant, allant et venant dans chaque couloir, chaque étage, chaque flambée d’escaliers, qu’elle semblait faire fuir jusqu’à la poussière. Tout était d’un impeccable qui l’aurait autrement effrayé. Ce soir, il est chez lui.   
Il dépose son sac sur le cuir capitonné d’un fauteuil au fumoir. Un fumet cru de cigare s’élevait encore, comme agrippés aux murs. Il renifle un peu, par gourmandise. Il aurait pu le goûter. On aurait dit de la cannelle, de la muscade, un peu de moka même, ou de ces épices lointaines que nommer tuait un peu. Un feu palpitait encore, laissant traîner sa chaleur sur le parquet. La maison ronronnait presque, traversée qu’elle était de tuyauteries branlantes. Les rideaux refermés conservaient intact les damas et les dorures.   
Il éventre son sac pour y choisir là son arme, là ses cordes, là ses gants. Il se permet de faire quelques pas dans les pièces voisines. Les portes se succédaient sans logique interne, comme si un propriétaire capricieux s’était permis d’ajouter des espaces. Si les façades ornementées, d’où jaillissaient quelques tourelles, quelques balcons, avaient des relents de reliques, les couloirs dévoilaient une tout autre maison. Un si petit corps l’habitait et pourtant, on devinait partout sa présence. De toutes petites touches, qu’il n’aurait pas noté s’il n’était pas en chasse. Des livres échoués sur un fauteuil Chesterfield. Des bonbons, dans une coupe en argent. Une croix, suspendue aux volutes d’une applique de bronze. Des baskets sales, au coin d’une rampe d’escalier. Des cousins encore plissés, dans une duchesse. Un téléphone rechargeant au coin d’une cheminée - encore. Un amas de quincaillerie, boucles d’oreille, bagues, bracelets, médailles déposés ça et là dans une malle. Un pupitre solitaire, où elle avait griffonné une liste de course. Il se pencha plus longuement sur cette liste, seule trace trahissant une vie moderne. Rita n’avait pas d’écriture. Chaque ligne avait un tracé différent. Elle devait en être à cet âge où même nos gestes ne sont pas encore définis.  
— Au travail.  
Il remballe son sac, le jette à son épaule et gagne les étages supérieures. L’escalier principal, bête massive, louvoie parmi les plans. Il le gravit avec lenteur, savourant chaque minute en tant que telle - et plus seulement en tant que moment soustrait à son attente. La traque valait tous les…  
Il s’arrête.  
La marche avait tremblé. Il ôte sa semelle, juste un instant et voilà. La planche, d’un noyer caressant, remue encore. Il l’évite soigneusement, bondissant sur celle d’au dessus. On ne sait jamais, dans ces demeures d’une autre époque. Et puis l’autre tremble, juste une seconde, avant de céder sous son poids. Son genoux aussitôt englouti, son ventre vient cogner l’arrête des dernières marches. Tout son air lui échapper dans un vilain cri. Il s’est rattrapé trop tard, ses gants ont déparé sur le ciré de l’escalier.   
— Merde ! s’accorde-t-il.  
Son cri vient se répercuter sur les papiers peints, comme encouragés par la lumière chaude. Il retire sa jambe, époussetant les échardes, les particules de bois mous, les mites accrochées à sa semelle. Il s’assure de ne pas y avoir laissé de particules de peau et se redresse. Il est encore une chance qu’elle ne l’ait pas entendue, depuis l’autre bout de la maison. Il serre les dents, avisant les couloirs. Personne. Aucune porte ne claque, aucun cri. Il arrive au premier étage, la jambe encore raide.  
Il va sur le plancher lourd, comme conscient d’effleurer le ventre d’une bête. Il ne sait trop s’il aurait voulu vivre là. Une si vieille maison, qu’on se retrouve à illuminer pour tromper l’espace-temps. Parfois, il entr’apercevait la nationale. Née et ressuscitée sous les phares de chaque voiture, elle tranchait l’horizon - avant d’y mourir. On aurait pu l’oublier, comme on ne prête plus attention aux étoiles, si ce n’était pas sa route de sortie. Il découvre là un fumoir opulent, ses caissons encore grisés de fumée passée. Il passe à une salle de billard où seul le meuble trône, démultiplié pourtant dans des glaces. Tout y est à peine usé. Il sait que cette maison a vécu, sans parvenir à lui donner un âge plus précis que son époque. Il ne s’y connait bien qu’en architecture moderne : il a la connaissance encyclopédique de certains complexes immobiliers, certains immeubles, certaines volées de balcons. Comme un grimpeur caresse les parois, il connaissait chaque porte-fenêtre branlante, chaque creux dans le béton, chaque étourderie d’une occupante. Il savait la durée des minuteries, la solidité des serrures, l’affabilité des gardiens. Il était blanc, fin, inexistant. Il passait sans qu’on se questionne - dans son propre bâtiment, on lui demandait encore quand il était arrivé. Mais une telle maison ?  
Les murs semblaient palpiter, là, entre le plafond et le halo des lampes, entre le plancher et le ronflant des feux, entre le glacé sombre des vitres et leurs poignées de bronze. Il y avait quelque chose de vivant dans cet vacillement. Les ombres respirent un peu. Il ne s’étonne même pas de cette danse. De telles maisons vivent assez lentement pour acquérir sinon une conscience au moins des réflexes nerveux. Par contamination, la bâtisse avait gagné une respiration. Ses autres proies vivaient dans des bâtisses sans âme. Elles s’efforçaient, accumulant les bibelots, les couleurs, les détails, d’y mettre du sien et il arrivait et alors tout était à lui. Il ne laissait aucun empreinte, aucune poussière, rien que son poids mou sur la moquette, ses gants sur les poignées et il repartait tout aussi vite. C’était irréparable. On ne se débarrasse pas d’une présence. Il laissait une marque qu’aucun papier-peint ne pourrait anéantir. Pire. Elle les poursuivrait. Quoiqu’elles fassent, où qu’elles aillent, elles seraient siennes.   
Il émerge dans la bibliothèque. Il s’était permis, déjà, de s’étonner des goûts éclectiques de Rita. Il aime les connaître comme on le ferait d’une conquête. Rita lui échappe pourtant. Elle accumule de ses collections de livres, des masses presque délirantes pour son petit corps. Elle les charge dans le coffre de sa voiture, les jointures blanches de les transporter. Sur des bureaux en acajou aigu, des manuels, des comics, des recettes de cuisine, des fictions de toutes les genres, des tranches là usés, là encore vierges de tout contact reposait comme en offrande. Elle lit dans sa chambre, il avait pu le remarquer mais ces livres demeurent là.   
Un léger courant d’air agitait les pages parcheminées d’une vieille Pléiade. Il hésite, devant l’amas brut de couvertures reliés, de ses cuirs odorants, écailles accumulés sur des étages, à en dérober un. Elle ne le remarquait sûrement pas. Il pourrait se permet une petite provocation. Alors il s’approche des échelles coulissantes, dépose son pieds intact sur le premier barreau et il craque.  
Il se rattrape de justesse à une encyclopédie, trébuchant à peine. Il se redresse, respire doucement et alors toute l’étagère lui dégouline dessus.  
Les tomes alignés cèdent ensemble, venant cogner à son front, son nez, rebondissant sur ses omoplates, entraînant son sac vers l’arrière, enfonçant ses côtes, agrippant son ventre. Il tombe, le souffle coupé. Plus de peur que de mal, constate-il en tâtant ses côtes. Il se tire du petit tas de livres, soudain craintif. Cette maison tombe en ruines. Rita devait en connaître les planches pourries, les fragilités, les détours. Il ramasse en vain, finit par s’écarter. Le courant d’air a cessé.   
Il se fige.   
L’a-t-elle entendu ? A-t-elle fui par la fenêtre ? Il serait piégé à l’intérieur, à la merci des flics. Il accélère, quittant la bibliothèque pour débaucher sur l’entrée. Sa chambre se trouve dans les étages, le second, il pense. Il teste chaque marche, du bout de sa semelle. Il va falloir aller vite. Il ne veut pas la tuer. Le couteau pèse à son flanc, il a même cru…  
Minute.  
Il se fige, tâtant son côté. Le fourreau est vide. Et merde. Il avise le rez-de-chaussée et ce silence pensant. Quelques pages papillonnent encore, sous le poids des autres couvertures. C’est comme un sifflement lent. Il lui faut ce couteau. Ce n’est plus seulement une preuve de sa présence, c’est une preuve de ses intentions. Quand il parvient à la bibliothèque, jugeant une antichambre étroite où plane de vilains relents de sucre, c’est pour la découvrir noire.  
La lueur bronze des lampes s’arrête net à l’horizon des portes. Il dégaine son téléphone, dardant son rayon sec sur la bibliothèque. Il perçoit instinctivement le tas de livres amassés et s’y dirige quand un poing vient saisir son téléphone. Sa lueur tranche la nuit, hésite un bref instant, dévoilant là un bout de peau, là, le coin d’un bureau, le voleté d’une chaise et s’éteint. Il se jette à genoux, tâtant le plancher en vain. Sous ses paumes gantées, les planches glissent, rien, rien que du vide et il se cogne aux meubles, aux livres déjà tombés et rien, rien. Il ouvre son sac, en tirant son lampe et alors c’est Rita qui lui fait face.  
Il retient un cri. Il le dépasse en taille, en puissance. Elle se contente de le fixer, légèrement   
— Ça ne marche pas avec moi, gronde-t-il.  
— J’ai vu ton visage, murmure-t-elle en réponse.  
Son poing vient cogner ses tempes. Elle a un petit cri et s’effondre, hors de la portée de sa lampe torche. Il capte du mouvement mais ne se fatigue pas à la rattraper, pas tout de suite. Il ne parvient plus à mettre la main sur son couteau, sur son téléphone et ses mains semblent plonger dans de la vase odorante. Il ôte ses gants, promenant ses phalanges sur le plancher effrité, sur les coins huilés des meubles, sur l’aigu des livres. Rien. Il ne trouve rien. Il finit par se redresser, allant droit vers le carré fantomatique et voilà que la porte claque. L’obscurité se referme sur lui.  
Il s’arrête :  
— Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Ça ne sera que plus lent, tu sais ? Je suis armé. Je te connais. Je sais où tu es.  
— Alors va-t-en.  
La porte se rouvre. Il se jette sur le battant, en vain. Personne autour. Elle a dû fuir vers l’étage : il se jette sur l’escalier, gagne l’étage supérieur et vient ouvrir chaque porte. Des chambres vides, toutes chaudement éclairées, le dévisagent. Des froufrous, des dentelles, des matelas profonds, des velours, des damas, des tapisseries poussiéreuses, des fauteuils aux roulettes rouillés, des berceaux vides, des salles de peinture, de lecture, de jeux, une accumulation indécente et insensé. Il débauche finalement sur une chambre où l’accueillent quelques chinoiseries. Des encadrements de lattis, des motifs de treillis, un peu de pastel. Un ordinateur encore vrombissant trahit Rita. Il aurait dû couper les lignes téléphoniques, sinon l’électricité. Il comptait trop sur sa rapidité, merde. Il fera mieux la prochaine fois. Il pianote quelques secondes et voilà. Dans un coin de l’ordinateur, l’application permettant de retrouver son portable. Celui de Rita, ainsi que son casque bluetooth et son enceinte, y apparaissent, connectées, proches. Il la fait sonner. Il ne le cherche pas. Il veut simplement qu’elle aille peur.  
Il revient au couloir, pour la retrouver baignée dans cette même obscurité poisseuse. Des chambres jaillissent encore des flaques tendres de lumière mais au fond ? Plus rien. Même les fenêtres ne parviennent à trancher l’horizon. L’espace s’est comme échoué, englouti. Il demeure droit. Au fond, le téléphone sonne, sonne et il peut l’entendre paniquer, son souffle hésite, halète. Elle est proche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "— Allez, arrête… Viens. Ça sera rapide."

— Arrête. Ça arrivera, quoique tu veuilles. Si tu ne viens pas, je te tuerais pas.   
Ce n’est pas lui qui a prononcé ces mots. C’est cette voix enfantine. Toute en aiguë, toute en pointe, elle s’élève des ténèbres même. Rita poursuit :  
— Je ne suis pas seule. Si j’appelle les policiers, ils…  
— Ils arriveront trop tard ! Si tu viens pas, je te tue !  
— Et avec quoi ?  
Sa voix tremble, elle est hystérique, se tient à peine.  
— J’ai des armes, petite. J’ai des poings. Allez, arrête… Viens. Ça sera rapide.  
— Vous allez me tuer.  
— Non, petite. J’aurais trop à perdre. Viens ici.  
Le couloir se rallume. Rita se tient seule, à l’autre bout. Son corps est d’un frêle insolente. Ses doigts fins rassemblés tremblotent comme un coeur d’animal. Elle a la trouille, ça se voit, ça se sent. Elle pue la terreur, de ses odeurs brutes qu’on ne rencontre qu’au dernier moment. Il va devoir l’étrangler. Il déteste cette perspective. Étrangler est d’une lenteur qui gâche tout. Il faut planter ses phalanges dans le tendre des cous, presser, presser, bloquer le corps hystérique et leurs yeux gonflent, éclatent parfois, le sang vient leur défigurer les traits. Jamais il n’a encore tué d’humain. Des animaux, oui, évidemment mais ce soir, il n’a pas apporté d’armes à feu.  
— Viens, ordonne-t-il.  
— Vous pouvez encore partir, assure-t-elle. Je peux encore les retenir.  
— Qui ? ricane-t-il. Y a personne, regarde-toi… Tu laisses tout allumer parce que tu as peur…  
— Maria. 23 ans. Elle avait un enfant. Elle n’a pas répondu aux appels de ses amis le premier janvier.  
Un instant, il hésite. Non, aucune de ses proies ne s’appelait Maria.  
— Elle n’est pas à moi. Je ne tue pas.  
— Barbara, 89 ans. Elle a été étranglée. C’est l’infirmier à domicile de son mari qui l’a retrouvée. Elle était pharmacienne à la retraite. Elle avait huit petits-enfants.  
— Je te dis qu’elle n’est pas à moi !  
Une première porte claque.  
— Jean, 36 ans, son compagnon a été retrouvé pendu dans sa voiture, son fils de treize ans l’a retrouvé égorgée en rentrant de l’école, elle était mère au foyer.  
Elle parle si vite, il en est paralysé. Il voudrait serrer son cou maigre, ses veines palpitantes, comme prêtes à claquer mais voilà, elle continue et une autre porte claque :  
— Safia, trente ans, agent d’entretien. Elle s’était séparée de son mari, il devait comparaitre devant la justice, il s’est introduit chez elle et l’a tué de plusieurs coups de couteau sur le palier de son appartement, elle avait tenté de s’enfuir, elle avait refait sa vie et recherchait un emploi  
— Florence, avocate, mètre de deux enfants, cinquante six ans, étranglée à la suite d’une dispute, son conjoint, pour brouiller les pistes et laisser penser à un meurtre motiver par des motifs sexuels, l’avait dénudé et avait abandonné son corps dans la forêt.  
Elle s’approche, il titube légèrement, son omoplate cogne le battant de la porte.  
— Je te dis que c’est pas moi ! Merde mais je leur ai rien fait ! Laisse-moi sortir !  
— Melissa, soixante-quatorze ans, ses enfants se sont réfugiés chez un voisin, poursuivi par leur père armé d’un couteau, il s’est retranché dans la maison et y a mis le feu, elle était déjà morte, de violents coups à la tête, le conjoint est mort avant d’avoir pu être entendu par la justice.  
Elle parle si vite, les mots lui dévalent de la bouche, cognent au sol, roulent à ses pieds. Il s’écarte en vain : derrière lui, la porte a claqué. Ce n’est pas le vent, pas un mécanisme, il est une force humaine derrière cette colère. Elle n’est pas seule. Lui, oui.  
— Katie, 28 ans, secrétaire. Elle aimait la randonnée, les virées en voiture et explorer les environs de sa ville. Elle voulait écrire un guide de voyage. Elle a été étranglée durant une dispute. La police était déjà intervenue trois fois à son domicile.  
Elle est comme immense, gonflée de mots, de noms, de chiffres. Elle n’a pas même besoin de se approcher pour qu’il étouffe, elle a pris tout l’air du couloir, tout l’espace. Elle est immense et lui minuscule. Soudain, il ne parvient plus à disparaître.   
— Elles sont mes toiles d’araignée. On les chasse, on s’en débarrasse mais on en a besoin. Elles me protègent.  
Il tombe, rampe, presque à ses pieds. Il n’est pas blessé pourtant, il pourrait s’enfuir, dévaler les marches, gagner le hall, tituber jusqu’à sa voiture, ne plus jamais revenir. Son ADN est partout. Il faudrait brûler jusqu’au tapis. Partir, c’est mettre fin à tout. Elle lui écrase, du bout de la semelle, les paumes. Elle a ce ton articulé, presque précieux, qu’on réserve aux enfants ou aux femmes en détresse. Elle a ce ton qu’il réservait à ces proies, avant de les violer.  
— Tu crois que je ne t’avais pas vu ?  
— Tu sais qui je suis ? balbutie-t-il.  
— Tu sais combien de filles rêverait de te tuer ? Et pourtant, à part moi, personne ne sait que tu es ici…  
— J’ai rien fait, rien fait, jamais je n’ai blessé personne...  
— Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? se penche-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu me voulais ?  
— Rien, plus rien… J’arrêterais !  
— Pourquoi tu as peur ?  
Il agrippe son jean, y plonge ses ongles :  
— Je les sens. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais je les sens.  
Il ne saurait comment l’expliquer, lui qui se veut rationnel mais à ses jambes, à son dos, jusqu’à son ventre, il perçoit comme des dizaines de petites déchirures. Des poings, des doigts, des griffes même. Ce ne sont plus les échardes, plus les mites ou quelques miettes agrippés à ses bottes, à ses vêtements, à sa ceinture mais le poids bien réel de créatures.  
— C’est pas possible, c’est pas possible, supplie-t-il.  
Elles grignotent ses omoplates, taquinent ses côtes, déchirent la chair molle de son ventre. Elles pourraient le retourner comme on dépèce un lapin. Il peut percevoir leurs puissances sous ces caresses. Il sait reconnaître un prédateur.  
— Ton couteau est en bas. Ton fusil est dans ton coffre, vient-elle lui murmurer.  
Il se redresse, vainement. Elles tirent, tirent vers la chambre à la porte entrouverte. Il ose un coup d’oeil : le lit est promet, les draps frais, les rideaux tirés. Les lampes dardent un paisible crépuscule sur les coussins, le bureau, la méridienne. Un livre attend d’être rouvert. Un ordinateur ronronne comme une bête repue. Un rideau seul demeure ouvert, sur les étoiles massées. On les devine à peine : les reflets mangent jusqu’à l’horizon et les poings tirent, tirent.  
— Je leur ai rien fait !  
Elle dégage doucement ses mains et alors les poings tirent, tirent. Le tapis carmin plisse sous son ventre et les poings tirent, tirent. Le couloir n’est plus qu’eux deux et la chambre derrière.  
— Je leur ai rien fait, je les connais !  
— Elles ne pourront jamais se venger. Tu n’es pas leur mari, pas leur copain, pas leur ex, pas leur pote. Elles ne te connaissent pas. Elles t’auront sûrement oublié dans pas longtemps. Tu es un individu, perdu dans une marée d’autres hommes. Tu es un tout petit rouage du système, un rouage même pas essentiel au point d’en faire dérailler la machine . Le patriarcat est une horloge qui n’a pas besoin de toutes ses pièces. Ta valeur se définit en négation. Tu ne fera plus de victimes, c’est bien tout. Mais celles que tu as déjà violé ? Ça ne les sauvera jamais. Elles n’en sauront rien. Personne ne saura comment ni où tu as fini. Tu n’auras jamais de sépulture, jamais d’enterrement. Elles savent que te tuer ne changera. Alors pourquoi pas ?  
Une énergie démente le saisit :   
— Aide-moi ! S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît ! aide-moi… Je suis pas un meurtrier ! Juste un violeur, je le dirais, je le reconnaitrais, tu peux m’enregistrer, je le jure, envoie-moi en prison, je suis pas un meurtrier !  
Rita saisit le rideau et, délicatement, le referme.  
— Dommage. Moi, si.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette maison a trop de fenêtres.

Rita s’époussète les cuisses. Elle les a étroites, un poing suffirait à les étreindre. Rita se sait fragile, elle met toujours un casque à vélo et des protèges-genoux. Rita a la peau qui marque facilement, emportant avec elle chaque heurt, chaque chute, chaque caresse. Rita brûle plus qu’elle ne bronze et poursuit les ombres, les magasins glacés climatisés, l’habitacle climatisé péniblement de sa voiture. Rita n’est ni sorcière ni pythie ni prêtresse. Rita a une date de naissance et certainement de mort, avec un certificat pour en attester. Rita paie ses factures d’eau, d’électricité, d’internet, d’entretien.  
Rita est une proie facile. Elle vit seule, elle n’a ni petit copain, ni famille proche, ni potes. Elle semble sortir de nulle part, sinon de la terre même. Les filles comme Rita se coincent dans les couloirs aux soirées, derrière les locaux poubelle, dans les chiottes, jusque dans les transports publics. On fourre ses mains, son sexe, sa gueule entre leurs cuisses, leurs seins, leurs lèvres. Les filles comme Rita ont de trop petits poumons pour crier fort. Les filles comme Rita en parleront au pire sur leurs Twitter, dans leurs blogs, lors d’un article, quoi, un documentaire ?  
On ne parle pas de L’autre. On ne parle pas de l’homme - oui, l’homme, le plus souvent, assez pour qu’on fasse dans cette majorité une loi, mieux un système. Un système où certains échappent à la gravité. Rita ne pèse pourtant pas bien lourd. Les cartons qu’elle charge dans sa voiture lui font déjà plier le dos.  
À la mort de Maria, Barbara, Jean, Safia, Florence, Melissa, Katie, les families avaient découvert leurs dernières volontés dans des testaments frais. Encore au college, pour ses études de droit, Rita se chargeait d’en vérifier la légalité avant de le confier à un véritable notaire de son association. Les documents attendaient alors des mois, des années, des semaines parfois - malheureusement. Quand la police, les amies, les docteurs ne suffisaient plus, parfois avant tout, ses femmes s’étaient dirigés vers les locaux étroits de l’association. Dans le grenier s’accumulaient des cartons entiers de ces papiers soigneusement rédigés, examinés et approuvés. Rita n’héritait pas de tout : ces femmes avaient peu ou alors des enfants, des soeurs, des frères, des parents trop souvent aussi. Juste assez pour payer les factures d’eau, d’électricité, d’internet, d’entretien.  
Cette maison a trop de fenêtres.


End file.
